‘KORpot044’ originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program of two distinct parents during the summer of 2010 in a controlled environment in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany between an un-named Rosa hybrida seedling as the seed or female parent (unpatented) and another un-named Rosa hybrida seedling as the pollen or male parent (unpatented).
The objective of the hybridization was to create a new and distinct rose plant with unique qualities, such as:                1. Compact and uniform growth and flowering under greenhouse conditions when grown as a potted floral plant;        2. Abundant, long lasting, and attractive flowers and foliage;        3. Resistance to diseases encountered in greenhouse and nursery culture; and        4.Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in floral and nursery containers.        
The resulting seeds from the cross were planted during the following winter in 2010 and were evaluated. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. ‘KORpot044’ was selected in April 2011 as a single plant from the seedling beds in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany due to its superior characteristics. ‘KORpot044’ was first asexually propagated by rooting softwood cuttings in June 2011 in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety was subsequently named ‘KORpot044’.
The initial and other subsequent asexual propagations were conducted in controlled environments and demonstrate that ‘KORpot044’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction via rooting softwood cuttings.